Ganbaruger
is the titular robot of the Energetic Explosion Ganbaruger television series. It was given to 3 children from Aozora City by Eldran to fight against the Great Demon World. It is comprised of 3 core robots, namely Go Tiger, Mach Eagle, and King Elephant. Its pilots are Kotarō Kirigakure, Yōsuke Kazamatsuri, and Rikiya Ryūzaki. The command "Miracle Combination" is input to the commander to begin the combination into Ganbaruger. Technology & Combat Characteristics Ganbaruger's weapons and attacks are as follows: * Ganba Slugger: A boomerang-like weapon that comes from Ganbaruger's head. * Ganba Sword: Its strongest weapon that is formed when the King Elephant shield strikes the ground. * Ganba Shield: King Elephant's head is the shield as well as a missile launcher. * Ganba Missile: A missile is launched from King Elephant's trunk. * Ganba Flare: '''A ball of fire comes out of Ganbaruger's chest. * '''Ganba Flasher: The shoulders emit 2 bolts of light. * Ganba Fire: A stream of fire from Ganbaruger's chest. Its finishing move is the Ganba Final Attack, where it traps the enemy with energy tusks from King Elephant's head shield and uses that shield to strike the ground which generates the Ganba sword. History Ganbaruger's debut was after Eldran had arrived on Earth to reseal the demon king and ruler of the Great Demon World, Gokuaku after the seal was accidentally broken by Kotarō's father. It is sent by Eldran to chase after Yaminorius, the servant of Gokuaku sent to conquer the Earth for their realm. The two clashed all across Aozora city as balls of light, even entering the Kirigakure household, until they got blown back by their respective impacts. Ganbaruger separated into Go Tiger, King Elephant, and Mach Eagle when it crash-landed in a forest near the three boys as they were heading for a baseball match. They hear this and head to the scene. Once there, they see the core robots lying from the crash and board them. When they do, Eldran introduces himself to them and entrusts them with the Ganba braces and control over each robot to battle against the Great Demon World in his stead. Yaminorius, who has unleashed a Demon World Beast, senses this and goes to the location where the core robots crashed. The kids then run towards the city with the robots, leaving him puzzled. Kotarō's father clings onto Go Tiger and sees that the pilot is Kotarō, then he tells them to face the monster. Rikiya then crashes into Go Tiger, and the card falls out of the brace, which deactivates the robot. Kotarō enters the card but the opposite way, and Go Tiger changes into fighter mode. The rest do the same for their own robots. Yōsuke saves Chinatsu from falling, and finds the user manual and the combination method. Kotarō attains the Ganba Commander and inserts the combination card into it, forming Ganbaruger for the first time. They then finish off the Demon World Beast and Ganbaruger disappears, returning everything to normal. Gallery Category:Energetic Explosion Ganbaruger Mecha Category:Combination